Elias
Bio The Elias are a race of five to seven-inch tall human-like aliens that lived on the planet Mars, but were forced to move to Earth. As a highly-advanced race, they were able to create wonders that modern humans have yet to achieve. The creation of Gigamass would eventually lead to their race's demise. History 100,000 Years Ago The Elias begin harvesting the radioactive materials produced by the Millennians' degrading Radiation Seed inside Mars' core and use them to create energy capable of powering their technology. 78,000 Years Ago Due to the constant use of radioactive materials and the Radiation Seed's continued degradation, the surface of Mars becomes uninhabitable. The Elias are unable to revert the planet back to its former beauty, so they are forced to migrate to another planet. Earth is chosen due to being the closest planet that can sustain life, and the Elias make a home for themselves on the largest island in a chain of South Pacific islands near what will become Okinawa in the modern age. Unfortunately, the tiny race discovers that the planet's ecosystem was incompatible with beings of their stature, so they begin constructing an environment-altering bio-machine called Gigamass to help make the area around them more suitable for them. After it's construction, they begin making drastic changes such as increasing the oxygen content and lessening the gravitational pull among other things. As the race begins expanding across the island, so does Gigamass' area of influence. This is enough of a disturbance for the Earth's spirit to awaken Mothra from her slumber to deal with the Elias. Fortunately for them, Mothra doesn't see them as malevolent and simply informs them of the danger and harm they're inadvertently causing. The Elias see Mothra as a deity due to her enormous stature and begin worshipping her like on. During Mothra's stay in the Elias capital city of Aelina, they learn how to live in harmony with the planet. Some even undergo a spiritual process to better connect with the Earth's spirit, which leads to the creation of the Cosmos sub-species. 75,000 Years Ago A group of Elias scientists believe they have come up with an efficient way to use Gigamass without causing great harm to the Earth by recycling the mana Gigamass uses back into the planet. They make the changes to Gigamass' programming and reveal their discovery to the rest of their race. Upon activating the bio-machine, conditions become perfect for the Elias at the cost of causing intense climate changes in the area. Unknown to the Elias, the recycled mana from Gigamass is actually corrupted and the mixture of this tainted mana causes the Earth's spirit to awaken Battra to deal with the Elias. The tiny race tries to fight back against Battra when he arrives and begins destroying their cities during his advance towards Gigamass, but not even the aid of Mothra can stop his rampage. Gigamass is attacked by Battra, which causes it to defend itself by transforming into Razin and creating Death Ghidorah and Dagahra. The Elias join Mothra and Battra against the Gigamass kaiju, but in the end their civilization is wiped out by the battle's end. The Elias that do survive the calamity undergo the Cosmos process, which renders the Elias extinct. Allied Kaiju * Mothra Technology * Gigamass * Orb of Love * Seal of Faith * Sword of HopeCategory:Races